The Biostatistics and Data Management Core provides biostatistical support and scientific coordination in the design and analysis of efficient laboratory and clinical studies for the evaluation of radioimmunoconjugates. While classical study designs are generally used, alternative, more efficient designs utilizing such concepts as response surface methodology are under exploration. This core is responsible for clinical data management including the data base system which, in an evolutionary process, is being replaced by an enhanced system accessed through a local area network.